The present invention relates to video games and methods and systems therefor.
Video games are popular pastime activities. In the past, video games were played on arcade machines, televisions, and computers. More and more video games are being played on portable devices, such as mobile phones and tablets. The video games that are played on portable or mobile devices are sometimes referred to as “mobile video games.” The portable devices (or mobile devices) typically include a touch sensitive display area (or touchscreen) whereon players can view videos and input commands. Many mobile video games enable players to play the games by inputting commands on the touchscreen. Video games that involve the hurling of a projectile at a target by inputting commands on a touchscreen are known. Examples of such games are ANGRY BIRDS and PAPER TOSS. Such games are typically simple in nature, with success depending upon mastery of a relatively few, low-level tactical skills and concepts.
With few opportunities available for the exercise of more complex tactical thinking, however, users may quickly tire of such conventional target games. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a target games calling for the exercise of strategic judgment by the player.